


The Grapevine

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Voyager silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry has a new nickname.  Seven finds out why.





	The Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 29. The prompt is "height difference."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Do we have the data from Stellar Cartography yet?" B'Elanna asked. She, Harry, and Seven were working in Astrometrics, integrating some new maps they had acquired into their database.

"Ensign Megan Delaney said Ensign Jennifer Delaney will be delivering it shortly." 

No sooner had Seven spoken when the door slid open. Jenny sauntered in, holding a padd. "Here you go...Big Kim." Harry blushed, and Jenny gave him the padd, and left, giggling.

"Why does Ensign Delaney refer to you as 'Big Kim'?" Seven asked. 

"Just a silly nickname, I guess." Harry's face turned even redder. 

"Explain. You are not an unusually large specimen of Species 5618."

"Um, Seven..." 

A voice came over the comm, just in time. "Janeway to Astrometrics. How's it going?"

"Fine, Captain," Harry said quickly. "The initial report is done. I'll bring it up right away." Harry took the opportunity to make his escape.

Seven turned to B'Elanna, puzzled. "I have noticed that many of the female crew have recently given Ensign Kim the designation 'Big Kim.' Even though he is distinctly shorter than many others on board, including Lt. Paris and Commander Chakotay."

"They aren't referring to his height, Seven," B'Elanna replied. 

"What are they referring to, then?"

B'Elanna smirked. "Last week, Tom and Harry were...entertaining each other on the holodeck. They forgot to engage the privacy lock, and they lost track of time. The Delaney sisters walked in, and caught them _in flagrante delicto_."

"They were copulating."

"Yes. The Delaneys got an eyeful. Apparently, young Harry is extremely well-endowed. Jenny and Megan wasted no time in sharing the news with 140 of their closest friends."

Seven pondered this information. "So...this new designation refers to a portion of his anatomy that is not visible when he is clothed?"

"You got it," B'Elanna said. 

Humans were still very confusing at times. "But Ensign Kim had no say in his genetics. It is unreasonable to mock him for something which he had no control over."

"You're absolutely right, Seven," B'Elanna said. "It's not Harry's fault." She paused, then grinned wickedly. "I'll give you 10 replicator rations if _you_ call him 'Big Kim' in the mess hall at dinner tonight."

Luckily for Harry, Seven had little need for replicator rations.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a sweet story with Tom and Harry arguing about whether the shorter person always has to be "little spoon" when spooning, but somehow I wrote this instead.


End file.
